The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which prints data including weighing data on a label with a thermal head.
Generally, in label printers, when a thermal head is used as the printing means, desirable printing patterns can be obtained, and clear bar codes can be printed. However, for example, when heat-sensitive paper for color printing or that for monochrome printing is used, the color density or the printing density of the label is always constant. For this reason, when a portion of printing information is to be emphasized, the portion must be surrounded by lines or must be indicated by bold lines. With this method, special information can be emphasized to some extent. However, the emphasized portion can only be seen if attention is paid, and cannot be recognized at a glance.
Conventionally, in order to achieve multicolor printing, a printing apparatus having two or more thermal heads provided for respective printing color has been proposed. Such a printing apparatus has a complex structure.